sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Together we can secure the future
"Together We Can Secure the Future" is one part of a new eight-part Government action plan to give communities a greater say in decisions which affect their lives. The whole "Together We Can" action plan was launched 28 June 2005 by Ministers from across Government. The eight parts of the action plan cover important issues where communities can get involved to improve quality of life. These include health, schools and neighbourhoods. Together we can secure the future is underpinned by a programme of actions which will work through the voluntary and community sector to improve support for communities. These actions aim to improve community access to information, toolkits and training on sustainable development. They will also recognise and celebrate the work communities are already doing to deliver a better, more sustainable future. "Together We Can Secure the Future" shows how Government and communities can help secure a more sustainable future for all. It shows how communities can get involved in tackling the Government's priorities for a better future such as climate change, protecting natural resources and creating a fairer world. These priorities were set out in "Securing the future", the Governments new sustainable development strategy launched in March 2005 by the Prime Minister. Partners The following national organisations have committed to work with Government and explore ways of engaging, enabling and encouraging wider community action across the country which helps deliver the Government's Sustainable Development Strategy: *BTCV *Civic Trust * WWF *Action with Communities in Rural England * Black Environment Network *Community Development Foundation * Community Links * Community Sector Coalition *Federation of City Farms and Community Gardens * Groundwork * National Association of Councils for Voluntary Service (NACVS) * National Federation of Women's Institutes * National Tenants Resource Centre * Volunteering England The Government's Sustainable Development Strategy Securing the future is the title of the Government's Sustainable Development Strategy. It was launched by the Prime Minister on 7th March 2005. It sets out a vision and four priorities for the UK: "The goal of sustainable development is to enable all people throughout the world to satisfy their basic needs and enjoy a better quality of life, without compromising the quality of life of future generations. The four priorities are: * One planet economy - sustainable consumption and production * Confronting the greatest threat - climate change and energy * A future without regrets: protecting our natural resources and enhancing the environment * From local to global: creating sustainable communities and a fairer world A fifth cross-cutting theme is "helping people to make better choices" by engaging, enabling, encouraging and exemplifying wider community action." News UK *'Friday, February 10 2006', Defra (Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs) invites expressions of interest in delivery of England-wide community support programme on sutainable development from voluntary sector organisations. www.sustainable-development.gov.uk. Even if you don't see yourself as part of the primary audience for the downloadable document (downloadable via the website above) it may provide useful insight into the thinking behind this government programme to anyone interested from a wider perspective. Related topics *Community Involvement via Community Action 2020 *Talk:Community Involvement via Community Action 2020 *Sustainability networks *Community involvement External links *www.sustainable-development.gov.uk gives community groups practical ideas and information about things they can do to make help secure a more sustainable future for all. As part of the Year of the Volunteer, this website includes a searchable database of volunteering opportunities and some real life stories from 'local heroes' who are already giving up some of their time to "think globally and act locally". References *Defra news release *Together we Can - Information from the Home Office Category:Sustpedia